1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new vehicle lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique by which a lighting device shines with contrast so as to give an intense impression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional single lighting device such as a tail lamp, for example, there are provided a single light source and a single reflector corresponding to the light source.
In a conventional lamp tail lamp having a single function, for example, the single function is fulfilled by a single light source and a single reflector corresponding to the single light source. Therefore, the conventional tail lamp shines monotonously. Accordingly, it is impossible to give an intense impression on a person who sees the tail lamp.
It is an object of the present invention to give an intense impression on a person who sees the tail lamp by making the lamp shine with contrast.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention provides a vehicle lamp including:
a lighting chamber composed of a body and a lens covering an opening face of the body, wherein the opening face of the body is directed substantially in a front direction of the lamp;
a first reflector, which is arranged in the lighting chamber, for reflecting the rays of a first light source in the front direction;
a second light source arranged at the rear of the first reflector so that the second light source can not be seen from the front direction; and
a second reflector for reflecting the rays of the second light source, wherein the two reflectors are positioned so that they can separately reflect the rays of the first and the second light sources without dividing the lighting chamber.
Accordingly, when both the first and the second light source are turned on, concerning the rays of the first light source, both the direct rays of the first light source and the reflected rays of the first light source that are reflected by the reflector are irradiated to the front. On the other hand, concerning the rays of the second light source, only the reflected rays that are reflected by the second reflector are irradiated to the front. That is, the rays of the second light source are irradiated by indirect irradiation. Therefore, a contrast is caused between the rays of the first light source and the rays of the second light source.